1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle outside mirror device enabling a mirror assembly to be mounted to enable rotation (tilting or turning) on a vehicle body via an electrically driven storage unit and a base. In other words, the present invention relates to a vehicle outside mirror device such as an electrically storage type door mirror, for example.
2. Description of the Related Art
A vehicle outside mirror device of such type is conventionally known (for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-287593). Hereinafter, a conventional vehicle outside mirror device will be described. The conventional vehicle outside mirror device enables a clutch mechanism to be configured with a gear to be inserted through a shaft and a plate clutch. In the conventional vehicle outside mirror device, at the time of normal use, a protrusive portion of the gear and a recessed portion of the plate clutch engage with each other, the gear is unable to rotate around the shaft, and if a motor is driven in this state, a mirror body rotates around the shaft. In addition, if an external force is applied to the mirror body while the motor is established in an inactive state, the protrusive portion of the gear and the recessed portion of the plate clutch disengage from each other and then the gear is able to rotate around the shaft. The mirror body then rotates around the shaft, releasing the external force.
In such a vehicle outside mirror device, it is important to eliminate or reduce dispersion in clutch torque of the clutch mechanism (resource torque of the clutch mechanism) for each product to its required minimum.
The present invention has been made in order to solve the above-described problem that it is important to eliminate or reduce dispersion in clutch torque of a clutch mechanism for each product to its required minimum.